In various fields and circumstances, such as architectural analysis, property inspection, real estate acquisition and development, general contracting, improvement cost estimation and other circumstances, it may be desirable to view the interior of a house, office, or other building without having to physically travel to and enter the building. However, it can be difficult or impossible to effectively capture visual information within building interiors without using specialized equipment, as well as to display visual information captured within building interiors to users at remote locations, such as to enable a user to fully understand the layout and other details of the interior and to control the display in a user-selected manner.